


没有互相揉过胸的女孩不是好朋友

by Youkali



Category: Supersons
Genre: F/F, Girl!Jon, Underage - Freeform, girl!damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 揉了也可能会失去友谊。的一个短篇集





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我~可~以~和~你~玩♂~吗~

“你都13岁了，怎么还是一点动静都没有?”

Damian在她手里神情扭曲地挣扎了一下，没躲开。jon的单人床只够他俩安静地挤一挤，转个身就会撞到另一个人。

“离我远点，jon!”damian费劲地抓jon的手腕往外拉。她没有clack家的孩子那么爱好户外活动，两条胳膊有些发育不良，腕骨突出，脊背微微内弯，她用两只手扒拉着jon的手掌。

“我只是好奇，你也可以摸摸我的。”

“我不想摸!”

“那你想看看吗?”

“我他妈知道女人的胸长什么样!”damian压低嗓音，“我见过很多，不长成你这样。”

Jon从被窝里猛的坐起来，扭开了灯。damian往里缩了缩脑袋，被子也被掀开了，她只好伸手挡住了双眼。

“你是个女疯子。”damian咬牙切齿地下定义，“我再也不要在你家留宿了。”

“生理老师说过不长胸是因为你不去摸它们。”jon抓着damian的胳膊要把她也扯起来，“快起来，dami ，我来帮你。你不想等到十五岁还是什么都没有吧，你不是喜欢grayson哥哥吗?他身边的女孩子都有那样的——”

Jon在胸前比划了一个巨大的形状。

“我没有喜欢他!”damian的脸都快被自己憋红了，还是不甘不愿地被jon扯了起来。

“你真的见过真正的女人胸部吗?我是说，不在画册里，你不去公共浴室，你怎么会接触到这些?”

“我有个花花公子老爸。”damian皱着玫瑰色的面颊，“听着，我不需要奶牛一样的胸部，这根本不方便行动。”

“可是你已经十三岁了。”jon的双手突然压住了damian的胸部，甚至不如小腹那块柔软凸起的弧度，它们隔着一层薄薄的棉布睡裙，只有两颗小小的乳蕾。jon说得没错，班里的女孩子都能穿那些明黄色粉紫色的收腰连衣裙了，她们会把肩膀露出来，挺着微微隆起的乳房，留到肩胛骨的长发。她们每个人都散发苍兰和柑橘的香味，头发上别着缀满水钻和珍珠的小发卡。而damian从五岁到十岁都还是一个样，蹬着一双墨绿色的短靴，四肢细小，臭着脸，一头短发乱翘，连身高的成长都十分有限。

每次grayson来学校里接她都要装模作样地发出感叹:“我的小弟弟，我都替你买了五双长高后的鞋子了，你到底什么时候能穿上呢。”

Damian踢了他一脚。

“把你的眼睛从我同学身上移开。”

“我也很想看看你呀。”garyson扭过头，“可是没人相信我有个妹妹。”

那五双皮鞋，焦糖色和砂岩色的，闪亮亮的小牛皮，小方跟，鞋尖有个蝴蝶结。还有藏蓝色的天鹅绒，红色苏格兰格包裹的圆跟，黑色圆绳系带，走起路来会把后跟磨红，配好了白色的带着荷叶边和蕾丝绑带的短袜。第三年drake也照模照样地送了她阳伞和小裙子，只有todd还雷打不动地寄高达模型和蝙蝠侠手办给她。

Damian对grayson的审美嗤之以鼻，把它们通通扔进了柜子里。

“你有在发育了。”jon突然说，她不知什么时候解开了damian胸前的扣子，后者的胸膛剧烈起伏着，jon揉了揉damian裸露的浅色乳头，“你感觉到了吗?硬块，虽然很小。”

她又使劲压了压:“damian.....”

Damian突然一拳砸上了jon的胸口，她趁对方吃痛地放手时拢起前襟，连带着被子一块滚下了床。

“好痛!”jon捂着胸口委屈地冒出了眼泪。

“你也按得我很痛。我回家了。”damian的脸已经烧红得不成样子，她走到门边开始找袜子，扶着门板穿鞋，但她情急之下忘了穿裤子，撅着屁股折腾了一会又气鼓鼓地开始脱鞋。jon赤着脚绕着床走到门边，从背后小心翼翼拉住她。

“别走，dami，爸爸一定会问我们为什么半夜闹别扭，以后就再也不能一起睡了。”

Damian也懒得再系一次鞋带。她冷静下来，把被子扔回床上。

“不许再摸我的胸。”

“你还是可以摸我的。”jon朝她笑出两颗虎牙。

Jon比她小了三岁，乳晕的颜色已经有点深了，乳头下方藏着一块明显的肿块，皮肤上晕开一整片熟透了的深粉色。这个clack家的卷发女孩笑嘻嘻把T恤撩起来，展露乳房给她最好的朋友。jon皮肤白，胸脯像两只小小的白兔，胸口还残留着damian慌乱下手砸出的红印。damian皱着眉把头扭开了，她才不会道歉。

她们于是重新和好，又回到了一张床上。damian睁着眼睛，开始陷入痛苦的失眠，她被挤压过的胸部有个小小硬块隐隐作痛，等它们长大或许会更痛，她好奇jon的胸部里会不会是全部由硬块撑起来的。

Jon显然也没有睡着，她深浅混乱的呼吸一直吹在damian耳后，带着一股细小的微凉的气流。

“jon!”damian突然出声，“不准对着我呼吸。”

Jon一下子没了呼吸，过了几秒她才小心地用嘴呼出了一口:“dami。”她用令人憎恨的试探语调说，“可以摸别的地方吗?”

Damian还没意识到她指的是什么，一只滚烫柔软的少女手臂伸进了她两腿之间，她下意识并拢蜷缩在前胸的膝盖，jon的手掌从内裤侧缝挤了进来。

“我想看看你有没有长毛。”

“我....我什么都没长。”那里确实在上个月长了几根细软的绒毛，damian在卫生间里偷偷把它们都剪掉了。

“你真是个小孩子。”jon笑起来，右手在小女友的尚未发育成熟的阴蒂上游走，“不过很快就会了。”jon从背后灼热地贴近，左手也抓住了damian的手腕往自己两腿之间摸索，“我已经长出一点形状了。”

那里干燥，温暖，长着一些柔软卷曲的细小绒毛，还没有长高长硬。jon坦率地张开双腿，一条大腿压到了damian窄窄的盆骨上，它们光滑地摩挲着，damian咬着牙搅紧了双腿，几乎被一只右手摸到呻吟出声。她从来不知道那些女人为什么会在卧室里像发了疯的动物一样乱叫，不过是一些摩擦和搅拌，这么一个小小的部位，就像喉咙里吞进一根鱼刺的疼痛，她们忍受不住吗?还是这是某项必须要做的任务?只有尖叫才可以让怀孕变得更容易一些?

“你刚才，出声了吗?”jon竖着耳朵凑过来，她总是敏锐得讨厌。

“我没有!”damian快速回答，又咬紧了嘴唇，她想要它们深一些重一些，狠狠地在某个让他酸胀的位置按下去。她突然伸出右手，抓住了jon挤在她两腿之间的手腕。

“用力。”她说。

Jon答应了。

“那你也答应我，发出声音给我听。”

End


	2. 率先交男友的都是王八蛋

“damian。”

Jon朝她一路蹦跳着跑来，鞋跟在地面上敲出一连窜滴滴答答的声响。那头卷曲的黑发在脸颊边上也随着步伐一块蹦跳又散落，她穿着白衬衫，裙摆散成一个小圆圈，背包肩带就挤在乳房中央，蓝色条纹的胸衣透过白色棉布形成了一道神秘的弧线。

damian移开了目光。

“我们走吧，我想吃汉堡。”

“晚上不能吃汉堡，你已经够胖了。”

Jon嘟起了脸，几秒后又想到了别的:“这周末学校舞会，找好舞伴了吗?”

Damian叹出了一口气:“无聊。”

“还要找grayson哥哥来吗?”

“我没有找!每次都是他自己来的，然后拖着我进去!”damian踢飞了脚下的石头。

噢，我怕我讨人厌的弟弟找不到对象，所以来当你的舞伴。grayson会这样说，然后他撅着屁股搔首弄姿，和舞会上每一个女人谈心。整个学校的人都喜欢他，女孩们不止一次来找damian要哥哥的号码，女老师也拐弯抹角问她哥哥来不来开家长会，甚至男孩们也爱他，说他像james dean之类的。呸，grayson那张油头粉面的脸，garbo那样的女明星更合适类比他。

Damian讨厌无聊的社交活动，她讨厌傻乎乎的女人和傻乎乎的男人，也讨厌jon提到他们。

Damian十六岁了，还是个长不大的男孩模样，这没关系，她习惯像一个不长鸡鸡的男孩一样帮被骚扰的女同学踢其他男孩的鸡鸡了。

“大家都羡慕你有个那样的哥哥。”jon挽住她的手，damian往一边躲，不动声色地挣开了。

Jon毫不介意地又缠上来，继续说:“明天我男朋友要过来一块吃午饭，你还是会和我一起的吧?”

“不了。”damian又踢飞了一颗石头。jon有男朋友了，jon会半夜跑出去约会，jon会穿皮鞋和短裙，jon的身上也带着栀子花的香味，jon的书包别了彩色小挂件，jon会在口袋里藏橙红色的口红，但她总是涂不好，每次都是damian替她涂的。

她们都不小了，不该总是一起睡觉。jon长着一对白鸽般亵渎神明的乳房，也知道没什么理由像三年前那样在被窝里摸来摸去。她们假装没有发生过，即便jon在十岁那年就能把好朋友摸到高潮，她到今天依然想这么做。damian总是推开她，更何况damian至今没什么好摸的，她乳房里小小的硬块再也没有长大过。

Jon突然伸手过来了。

“你竟然不穿胸衣!”她严厉指责，“都能看到乳头的颜色了!”

Damian有些发愣地抬头看她，下意识伸手挡住了胸部，往后退了两步。jon晃荡着乳房挤了过来:“去我家吧，我还藏着之前的胸衣。”

“我不去!”damian往马路上走，jon也跟了过来。

“你好久都没去了。”jon又委屈起来，两只手勾住damian细小的手臂把她固定在原地:“走吧，跟我去吃汉堡，然后跟我回家。你知道吗?邻居们一直以为你是我的男朋友，前几天他们还问我是不是和你分手了。”

“或许你该把你的新男友带回家给他们看看。”

Damian说出这句话后感到自己语气不善，不过她一直这样，也只有jon永远喜欢她。但jon已经是个姑娘了，漂亮姑娘似乎不应该受这样的对待。

“我还不到交男友的年纪，而且他也完全没有你好看。”jon傻乎乎地朝好朋友笑，又把胸部贴近了。

“我要回家了，jon。”damian调整了一下语气，“不准吃汉堡，否则我永远不替你写作业了。”

*

第二天中午damian在jon出现之前就消失了，她把午饭搬到天台，坐在栏杆上用五分钟吃完了之后飞快去图书馆找下周一块参加数学竞赛的男孩。一到傍晚，她又一个人飞快溜走，拎着书包一路跑回了家里。

Jon会难过，但她会习惯的，她大概更适合和那些穿碎花连衣裙的女孩一块聊化妆品。damian从柜子里翻出garyson给她的那些小皮鞋，已经有了二十六双的数量，满满当当摆了一地。每个女孩都会想要这些，可惜浪费在她的手里，damian早就到了可以穿这些码数的身高，但她想她永远用不到了。什么蠢舞会，damian wayne才不需要性吸引力来勾引别人交配，她不会变成幼女色情音像制品里的性爱娃娃，她是小皇帝，她挑品种。

Damian从柜子里一双一双翻找过来，仔细想了每一双jon穿上之后的模样。jon大概更适合穿运动鞋，marc jocobs那双新出的白忍者就不错，jon审美差劲又浮夸，就喜欢奇奇怪怪的形状。damian一边唾弃着，一边挑出所有jon能穿的码数，并从中删除了隶属于dick grayson奇怪直男审美诞生的产物。

Damian挑拣完毕，打算去写作业，回头的瞬间正好撞上了一对包裹在衬衫里巨大的的跳跃胸部。

她差点被撞到柜子上。胸部的主人突然伸出双手居高临下把damian困在了鞋柜和乳房之间。

“damian!”jon还在剧烈喘息，成片的灼热气流涌到damian泛红的脸颊上，她的卷发被夜风糊成一团黏满脸颊，眼镜也滑落到了渗满汗珠的鼻尖上。

“你太过分了!你怎么不等我!我以为.....我以为你不要我了。”jon的眼镜蒙上一层白茫茫的雾气。她糟透了，她都不像个漂亮女孩了。

Damian提着一双灰色兔毛点缀的三扣方头玛丽珍鞋，睁着绿眼睛看jon。于是jon更加生气:“你根本就不喜欢我了!你觉得我只是个蠢女人，不应该和你玩......”

Damian突然伸手摘掉了jon的眼镜。

“明天别戴眼镜。”她把手上的鞋塞给jon，“穿这个，你那双金色皮鞋丑死了，像个中年女主播。”

“给我的?”jon又笑起来，她的眼泪还在眼眶里打转，一下子滚落下来，jon又伸手去擦。

“这些都是给你的。”damian在地板上指了一圈，打着哈欠往卧室里走，“还有项链，你自己去柜子里挑，drake给的，他的审美勉强比grayson好一点。”

当天jon就留在这里过夜了。damian的床够大，她们不用挤在一起，一人盖一条被子，中间的距离能塞下三个成年人。jon有意识地想要挤过来，damian就往另一边靠，最后jon只好咕哝一声放弃了。她们躺在黑暗里沉默无语，damian下意识蜷缩起双腿并拢膝盖，她把一只手放进两腿之间。那里也已经是成熟的模样了，但她大概是天生毛发稀少，摸上去手感不太好。jon在背后，突然低低喊了声“damian.....”

damian快速回应:“闭嘴。”

第二天醒来的时候，jon又钻进属于damian的那条被子里，胸前的睡衣被一塌糊涂的睡姿卷到了肚子上方，堪堪盖住——还裸露了下半截白色的柔软乳房。damian推了推她的脸，假装不经意地略过了那对鼓胀的胸部，在上面停了几秒。jon突然睁开眼，抓住了她的手腕。

“dami.....”她迷迷糊糊地笑起来，“哇，你竟然在，我是在做梦吗?”

Damian立刻心虚地把她踢远了。

她们吃了顿管家准备的午饭，一直做功课到下午，傍晚的时候jon开始穿着星条旗胸衣和配套内裤上蹿下跳找衣服，把头发卷成玛丽莲.梦露的模样。damian像个小男孩那样穿着件白色背心，胸部平坦，腰肢细弱，光着两条褐色的腿赤脚踩在地毯上，棉布内裤刚好裹住小小的屁股。

“你得穿胸衣，dami。”jon拉出一条蕾丝胸衣在胸前摆了个泳装广告姿势。

“不用了，我没有胸。”damian冷淡地打开衣柜，jon突然冲背后扑上来。她强壮得像只小豹子，牢牢拧着damian的手臂把她扑倒在床上。damian憋红了脸挣扎了几下“你这个女疯子.....”她的声音被捂在自己的背心里，jon硬是把她钉在床上扒掉了男孩式的白色背心，它挂在damian的一只手肘上，那些微肿的硬块，凸起的乳头和小小的浅色乳晕都暴露在jon的视线里。damian像即将经受性暴力那样伸手捂住自己的胸部，jon把它们全部按到了头顶。

她绽开蜜糖般甜美的笑容:“dami真可爱，像个漂亮的男孩子。”

Jon又粗鲁地把身下的好朋友翻了个面，从背后替他扣上了蕾丝胸衣的搭扣。白色的蕾丝什么都挡不住，除了微微隆起的乳头，这又是在某一年生日grayson送的，在damian身上实在有些大，不知道是不是他给哪个平胸女朋友买错的尺寸转手送了damian。

Jon终于肯放过她。damian从床上狼狈地爬起来，气乎乎地捂着胸，jon一边傻笑一边说:“我能摸摸吗?怀念一下三年前的我?”

Damian也对她笑，咬紧牙关，卯足劲，猛的给了jon一个爆裂头锤。jon被击倒了，可怜兮兮地揉着脑袋在地毯上滚，damian重新套上背心，随手摸了件细条西装披到背心外，套上短裤和黑色小腿袜，蹬着那双墨绿色的短靴。

Damian弯腰系鞋带的时候，Jon停下装哭的行为，从指缝里露出半个蓝眼睛:“你也该为我打扮打扮!”

Damian一口回绝:“我是不会穿裙子的。”

“你真的很漂亮，你知道吗?”jon睁着闪闪发亮的蓝眼珠，一脸愚蠢又天真的笑容，damian几乎要为此感叹出声。

“你能把注意力当你自己身上吗?”

等一切着装完毕，damian把jon送到了舞会门口。她看到jon的男朋友了，一身傻兮兮的酒红色礼服，裹得像只豚鼠，脖子上扣着一个波点领结，臀部还有两片带亮片的鱼尾。他站在门口等jon，jon对他远远招手，咧开一嘴缺斤少两的乳牙，拉着damian的手就要朝他跑过去。

“等等。”

Damian叫住了她。

Jon笑着回过头。

damian从口袋里掏出一支口红，左手板着jon微微抬起的下巴拉低了，旋开口红盖。jon似乎在一瞬间屏住了呼吸，damian凝视着这张秀丽的小脸，鼻头尖翘，嘴唇上扬。她认真用浓重的浆果红描画一圈唇形盖住了艳丽的橙色，jon也在凝视着她，睫毛浓密浮动着，鼻息细小地洒在damian脸颊上，嘴唇散发果实熟透的饱满光泽。她们靠得太近，就像是要吻上来了。damian合上口红，往后退了几步，鼻息消失了。她等jon的男朋友走近了，挣开jon拉住她的手。她看着那个男人拉住了jon的手——damian挣脱开的那一只。

“我们进去吧。”那个男人对jon说 ，“damian，一起来吗?”

Damian懒得理他。他们手挽手进了舞会，damian站在身后看了一会jon裸露在外的肩胛骨和刚刚及肩的卷发，感觉自己也变成了最讨厌的那种蠢货。她的胸口触摸着蕾丝的诡异触感，一种光滑、轻柔、又凹凸不平的，就像jon那双温柔的少女手掌。她在心里说“好，那你摸摸我。”“快和那个傻瓜分手。”“我也想要摸摸你。”“你不是说只喜欢我吗?”然后这些句子都消失了，变成jon拉着一个丑恶男性的手。那又有什么关系?她从小就知道所有人最终都会离开你。damian皱着眉咬住嘴唇，她两手插进口袋，转过身，打算回家去看看刚领养的猫。还有狗，小飞龙，那些才是永恒的朋友。

dick garyson就站在不远处，撑着伞，又是一脸令人憎恶的笑容。

“我的小弟弟，今年还是孤身一人。”

“你能停止这么无聊吗?”damian扭头往另一个方向走。她走出操场，走出校门，突然丧失了走路的兴趣，蹲下来摘掉了一片树上的枯叶。好像要下雨了，jon也没带伞，还穿得像个变装女王，晚上最好过来接她，要不让无聊的grayson在这里等着吧。哦她忘了jon有男朋友了。damian又站起来继续走，没走出几步，又一头撞上一对硕大的裹在礼服裙里的胸部。

那种少女手掌的触感回来了，damian退后了几步，几乎不敢相信发生了什么。jon又把头发弄乱了，显然还刚刚摔了一跤，半边脸上都是泥灰和红色擦伤。她咧开嘴，口红糊了一点，露出一个愚蠢的小心翼翼的笑容。

“老师说了，要和最喜欢的男伴跳舞。虽然说你不是，但.....damian，我喜欢你当我的男朋友。”

Damian扭头就走。

Jon巴巴地跟上来，搂着damian的胳膊，“我只是想让你多注意我，你这么特别，我没什么特别的。”她又开始委屈了，“舞会也没什么意思，我想和你一起吃汉堡 ，你以前也很喜欢的。”

那只是因为你他妈的爱吃。去他妈的生菜，去他妈的午餐肉。去他妈的jonathan kent，能把damian wayne搅乱到这种程度。

过了一会damian低声答道:“那就去吧。”

 

End


	3. 会爬墙的高塔公主都很记仇

Jon第一次见到damian是在花店的橱窗外，那天是一个闲适周五的下午三点，她为了追一只白猫脱离了父母所在的咖啡厅。jon很少来城里，一切都让她感到新奇。jon沿路抚摸每一块橱窗玻璃，用少女玫瑰色的面颊触碰冰凉的玻璃和彩色装饰胶纸。她往里头看，看见橱窗里漂亮的裙子，女士的脚踝踩着榛果褐色的漆皮高跟鞋，挂着夸张logo的小羊皮包，一排排彩色口红和指甲油、牛排、珠宝、薯片和香喷喷的杏仁饼、鹦鹉，还有——

花。

玫瑰，粉色的，顶端变深变红，向下呈现一种软糯的粉白色。百合根部泛着生疏的青，摇曳着挤在绿叶从中。

他就在粉色玫瑰和交错的百合绿叶后露出小半张脸，那些娇嫩的花瓣在少女的视野处虚化成一片片模糊的色块，只有那个男孩，正凝视着柜台上的一株红枫，一个小巧的领结把白色衬衫束在那根细长优雅的脖子上，西装是块冷漠的尼亚加拉蓝——jon在多年后反复回忆时增添了这些模糊不清的细节。领结，衬衫，扎着紫色缎带的带刺玫瑰，百合，红枫，男孩的绿眼睛，他身后站着高大的父亲，男孩嘴唇柔软，长长的手指拨弄着一片枫叶，它们永远都在那里，永远是一样的下午三点，白猫从裙底下钻过，阳光柔软地触碰着少女的皮肤。jon把脸贴着玻璃，口中哈出一片白色的雾气，她的心怦怦跳了起来。

男孩不经意朝她的方向看了一眼。jon立刻摆出了一副柔情蜜意的笑容，而那对绿色的眼珠一略而过，像是根本没看见她，又去了别的方向。

Jon伤心了。

如果不是妈妈前几天在睡前念给她的童话书，她也不会相信真能碰上故事里的小王子。而jon相信自己是个公主，因为妈妈就是那么说的。

这个小王子肯定是瞎了眼。

她对着玻璃卖力整了整头发，被身后一只力量惊人的大手拉住了。

“jon，你怎么跑得这么远?下次不准一个人遛掉。”

Jon被一把捞到了一个坚硬的臂弯内，半吊在空中晃荡着穿过马路，踏进了另一个方向。她看着她的小王子离她越来越远，渐渐模糊不清，就像白猫越过屋顶那样消失不见了。

或许每个公主都必须接受考验吧。

就像被继母追杀的白雪公主或沉睡了无数年的睡美人，Jonathan也一定是被诅咒了。她常常想起那个男孩，那一瞬间他看见窗外的她了吗?他认出他的公主了吗? 他也有什么难言之隐吗?jon在少得可怜的几次进城时都偷偷往那家花店跑，而她再也没有见过他的小王子。

再大一点的时候，她鼓起勇气跑进店里对着店员一通比划。

“男孩子?穿蓝色的西装?一年前?绿眼睛?红枫?”店员姐姐摇头。

“这么，这么高.....”jon踮着脚在头顶上画了一个位置。

“他叫什么名字?”

“嗯.....不知道。”

全世界都在阻碍她的爱情。

Jon得应对那些看不见的敌人，至少弄清楚诅咒的来源在哪。她沿着街道到处乱跑，却一无所获，连一年前的那只白猫都没有再出现过。她蹲在街上，被绝望和失落环绕了，有个人递给她一块糖“跟我走吧，美丽的小姐。你想去哪?”

Jon抬头，看到了另一个王子。

“我觉得你长得很像kent那个大家伙，看那边。”jon朝他指的方向看，她的父亲又急匆匆赶来了。jon站起来，她伸手接过陌生王子手里的糖，那人却把糖包进手心藏了回去。

“你父母没告诉过你不要随便吃陌生人给的东西?”他轻佻地笑了笑，以一种电视里戏剧性的绅士表演动作捋了把jon额前的鬓发，“连我可爱的小弟弟都不会吃我的糖，他说我长得像个诈骗犯。”

“你叫什么名字?”jon问。

对方馈赠一个神秘的飞吻:“亲爱的，不要迷上我。我会带给你幸运的。”

正如他所说，很快全世界的幸运都来了。有天jon发现家里来了一个客人，她说不好是怎么感觉出的，或许是因为不寻常的冰冷视线还是某些记忆里搜寻过无数遍的线索，她一下就认出了这个人是男孩的爸爸。英俊而沉默的男人隔着橱窗看到了她，或者她的父母。

“wayne先生?您住在哪?”jon知道自己长得招人喜欢，她咧开一嘴残缺不全的乳牙摆出甜美笑容。

“就在哥谭，jon。”

“我可以过来吗？”她迫不及待地问出口。

Wayne先生对她的过度热情有一瞬间的惊讶:“当然，欢迎你带着父母一起过来。”

Jon第一次死缠烂打父母去wayne家的时候精心打扮了一通，一整天都心绪不宁地等待。她没见到那个男孩，于是不停东张西望，四处观察。直到傍晚父母喊她回家也没能发现任何男孩的迹象。她的希翼落空了，在漫长的猜疑中转变成了惊惧和彷徨，她该不会是一开始就猜错了? wayne先生的眼睛不是绿色的，他家里还有个儿子，那个叫Grayson的哥哥(她之前见过的那个)，也是和wayne一样的蓝眼睛。他也很好，他会给她糖，但是jon已经认定要嫁给另一个人了，好公主是不会随便改变主意的。那属于jon的王子呢?他们把他弄去哪里了?

Jon郁郁寡欢，成了一个忧愁的高塔公主。等到了上学的年纪，jon怀着难以揣测的意图选择了所哥谭的好学校。校园里不计其数的漂亮男孩朝他笑，但jon不会改变的。那个男孩在她心里已然美化成一个无法企及的梦境般的形象——存活于记忆里无数个周五下午三点的匆匆相遇，他总有一次转头看见她，隔着玫瑰和百合，朝她微笑。

“我叫Jonathan，你呢?”

没人能回答她。

她得自己去找。

Jon在一天夜半偷溜出宿舍，循着记忆跑到wayne宅外。

最后一次了。

她这么想。

她踢掉脚上的银色芭蕾舞鞋，把裙摆在屁股后打了个结，猛的起跳扒住了后花园的栏杆顶端。

——没人知道Jonathan kent是个野姑娘，她能爬树翻墙游泳，能把鹅群吓跑，抗两大捆玉米，也能打哭所有气势汹汹的小流氓。她把白袜子和灰色格子裙蹭得一团糟，一路爬上了栏杆顶端。那株红枫已经长得这么高大了，以至于她能仰起头注视它们的枝干，又透过枝干向下看到站在红枫下的男孩。他站在枫叶和花丛中，像只模样娇小的知更鸟，那双碧绿的眼睛抬了起来。

Jon从栏杆上摔了下去。

她重新摔到了墙外的地上，摔青了屁股还摔飞了地上的一只鞋。但jon没有哭，也没有喊疼，她的心脏开始剧烈搏动，脸颊熏得通红，开心得在脏兮兮的地上打了个滚。啊是他是他是他真的是他！jon咬牙切齿用力跺了跺脚，一骨碌从地上爬了起来。她真的找到了王子!

接下来该怎么办?

她该怎么开口?第一句话怎么说?

“你好，我想嫁给你?”

她现在又脏又丑还丢了一只鞋，她的裙子打着结，头发上全是灰。童话书里都是怎么写的?王子不是都会主动爱上公主的吗?还需要一个公主来翻墙做自我介绍吗? jon一边焦躁地思考一边把头发抓得更乱了，她坐在泥地上，用贫乏的小脑袋构思了一百种接下来可能进行的展开和完全想不出来的解决方法，最后艰难地下定决心。

Jon站起来，一脚蹬上墙壁，双手攀住栏杆，重新爬上墙头。她看到了那个男孩，以贴脸的极近的距离，要像白雪公主和王子那样隔着玻璃棺盖吻上了。他绿色的眼珠和浓黑的睫毛几乎碰到她的皮肤，冰凉的呼吸轻抚过脸颊。

他也爬上墙头了。

Jon看他。

“我....”jon结结巴巴，“我可以，和你一起玩吗?”

男孩睁大眼睛，没有说话。

“我叫jon。”

男孩朝她伸出一只手:“damian。”

她以为她的王子会把她带进宫殿里去，而damian随着她跳出了墙，他们像一对追求自由的小情人深夜私奔，jon带着自己的高塔王子出逃了。他们抓着对方的手在黑漆漆的小巷子里乱转，一块找jon丢失的芭蕾舞鞋。jon教给damian吃一种酸溜溜的叶子以及分辨蛇爬过的野果痕迹，天太黑而她们什么都看不见，jon就在彩色的花坛灯光里摇着弄脏了的裙子跳舞，她摘叶子塞进不大愿意尝试的damian嘴里，手指被热乎乎的舌头舔过，damian鼓着腮帮子皱起了眉。

“我觉得你没吃过好东西。”

“我吃过你家的饭。”

“潘尼沃斯是个英国人，做不出什么好东西。我做得比他好。”

Jon脸颊绯红，几乎被幸福冲昏了头脑:“我可以吃吗?”

“TT，没有人能吃到我做的。”

“可是。”jon急了，眼泪迅速地涌出来，在眼眶里一通打转，“可是我最喜欢你了，我只喜欢你!和你结婚的话也不可以吗?”她冲过去抱住damian，她的王子拥有双冷冰冰的绿眼睛，气息轻盈，捉摸不透地飘荡在她耳边，几乎令人心碎。

“oh, beloved。”他像是念莎剧台词那样轻轻停顿了一下，“Jonathan。”

在那段时间里，jon总是跑去找damian玩。他们的学校离得很近，虽然damian不常待在学校，他太聪明，跳级得厉害，时常出去参加各类比赛。但每次中午吃饭，他都会来找jon 。他们窝在一起，jon总是贴着他坐，damian喊她“beloved”。很快所有同学都开始羡慕jon，羡慕她这么小有了个漂亮的男朋友，聪明，博学，穿昂贵的西装打着小领结，住在又大又漂亮的屋子里，还会坐直升机来学校里等jon放学。每一次damian送jon回家，邻居们都会调侃她交的小男友，他们偶尔也在对方家里留宿，睡在同一张床上。damian有套浅蓝色的条纹睡衣，jon为了他买了条新睡裙。damian站在那堆男孩子中央就像一堆烂香蕉里的金苹果，学校里和他有几面之缘的女孩子每一个都想嫁他。

但他是jon的王子。

“我长大后要嫁给damian。”她告诉每一个朋友。

女孩们的眼里发出亮光。

Grayson轻笑出声:“竟然有女士更喜欢damian而不是我，真难得。但我的小弟弟恐怕和你想的不太一样。”

什么不一样?有什么不一样也不能阻挡jon的决心，好公主会克服一切困难，她的王子也是一样。jon在一个听大人们说情侣要在节日一起度过的日子前跑进了那家初遇时的花店，她想给damian挑点什么。damian喜不喜欢最红的那种玫瑰呢?啊，她又看到了那个店员小姐。

“你已经长得这么高啦，小宝贝。”

“我找到那个男孩子了!”jon的脸颊染上晕红，“我们已经约好长大后结婚。”她把写好的小卡片递给店员小姐，“我想要把它放进那束玫瑰里。”

“damian?”店员看清楚卡片上的名字后笑了笑，“如果你是说wayne家的，那可不是男孩子，她是女孩呀，难怪上回找不到你说的人呢。”

“啊?”

“是那束吗?你想今天拿走吗？还是替你送去wayne家呢?”

Jon没动。

“甜心，过来看看。你想要扎紫色的缎带还是白色的呢?”

“damian是个女孩子?”她终于反应过来了。

“对呀，我第一次见到她也以为是个男孩子，不过她只是长得像男孩而已。你看紫色的配玫瑰好不好?”

Jon跑出了花店。她一路狂奔跑到街上，第一次感觉下午三点的阳光这么刺眼，风刮在脸上灼热而疼痛，把她的眼泪都吹了出来。

那些痛苦又回来了。这次她无法摆脱这些诅咒，她想不到任何解决的办法。在童年最无忧无虑的年代，爱情和现实已经给了她最沉重的一击。哪里来什么年龄相仿的小王子?如果说死亡的诅咒只需要一个吻，那这个吻不会到来了——她的王子不是王子，就永远不能在她死亡时吻醒她。如果不能嫁给damian，是不是她们以后就不能永远在一起了呢? damian是个女孩子，是别人的公主，她也会有其他的王子，她那么聪明、优秀、富有，有漂亮的大房子和直升机，能遇到那么多jon永远无法接触到的人，家里还有那么英俊的哥哥，她一定喜欢grayson哥哥吧。

这才像是什么公主新娘的剧情。

Jon一路哭着回家。那只白猫没有回来过，她的勇气和力量都被消磨殆尽，直到不知不觉走到wayne家的花园前，她突然萌生了最后一点勇气。

会不会那是假的呢?

会不会店员只是骗她，就像之前故意让她找不到damian?会不会那才是真正看不见的敌人?

Jon蹬掉了脚上的小皮鞋，她把裙摆打了个结，一脚踩上墙面，两手轻松抓住栏杆，一个纵身跳到了花园里。她落在damian面前，后者被吓了一跳，手里抓着把剪刀，正站在一盆鹤望兰前。

“jon?”damian把剪刀放回石桌上，“beloved，你的眼睛怎么这么红?”

“你.....”这句话一时不知道该怎么出口，jon憋红了脸，又停顿了一会才急急出口，“damian，你是男孩子对吗?”

Damian笑了:“beloved，我以为我一直是孩子的爸爸。”

Jon不知从哪儿升腾出来一股怒气，她的胸口发出闷响，血液一路涌上脸颊:“我们不是说好将来要结婚的吗?为什么....花店的姐姐说你是女孩?”

Damian皱着眉看jon，带着jon看不懂的复杂情绪——那些大人才会有的东西，jon不爱这些，对这些情绪的反应和接受度也不好。damian恢复了冷冰冰的绿色视线:“不是个游戏吗?”

“游戏?”

“一个游戏，过家家什么的，傻乎乎的女孩子都喜欢玩。你头一天问可不可以和我玩，我就答应了。”damian看起来有点烦躁了，她伸手过来拉jon，“别闹了，jon，要吃杏仁饼吗?”

Jon倔强地站着原地不动，眼泪几乎又要夺眶而出:“你就只把我当个蠢女人!我长大后不能嫁给你吗?”

“你当然可以嫁给我。我们现在不就在一起吗?你对结婚这事有什么奇怪的期待?”

“我.....我是指永远在一起，没有别人，不是游戏!”

Damian的耐心走到尽头了，她不是什么乐于解释的类型:“我从来不玩那种蠢游戏，因为你看起来很喜欢，我才..... 啧，我为什么要跟你解释。你才几岁?别想那么多。”

“我八岁了!”

jon拿手抹了把湿乎乎的脸颊，把头发一块扒拉黏在了脸颊上。她又是个丑女人了，不过没关系，damian第一天就见过她丑陋的模样。

她不在乎了。

“damian，你是个骗子，我要自己看看!”

Jon突然冲上前，一头撞倒了damian。damian仰面摔进一片百合里，偏过脸奋力往外推jon。jon立刻压了上来，抓住她的两只手腕，布满擦伤的粉色膝盖钉牢damian挣动的双腿，那些湿漉漉的长发摇晃着打得她什么都看不清，damian从小习惯了用几句话和冷漠的眼神把人吓跑，在打架这方面根本不是jon盛怒时的对手。她甚至不能理解有人用这样的行为对待朋友，而jon已经把她弄的很疼了。少女的手抓住她的衬衫前襟，一用力就把她的扣子全扯崩开来。

“你这个野蛮人!”damian艰难地在一片混乱中说出一句，脸上被叶片划出了两道血痕，“停下，蠢女人!”

但jon怎么可能会停下?这是她最后的希望了。她粗暴地把damian的上半身扒光，用指甲和纽扣制造出刮伤。幼童的无暇裸体在阳光下打出一片柔软光洁的暖色，只除了领口还被一个酒红色菱格领结在脖子上堪堪箍住。她们就像一对在花园里苟合的情人，或亚当和夏娃。jon穿着校服短裙的屁股撅着，裙摆打了个结，甩到俯下凹陷的脊背上，露出一小块湿透的白色内裤和没有包住的半边幼小臀部，没有穿鞋的白袜子上沾满了草茎刺球和泥灰。她们把大片百合花压得吱嘎作响，jon睁着通红的眼睛，意识到真正鉴定性别的部位并不是胸部，而在更下方的某个位置。她又开始粗鲁地解damian的裤腰带，几次把拼命挣扎着要挺身逃离的小情人单手砸回地上。jon终于摸索到了那条温暖又隐蔽的通道，damian痛苦地抽气，几乎在对她求饶“停下，jon，住手”。jon觉得damian才像个公主，而自己大概是条恶龙吧。她不会被任何事情所改变，只坚定地、沉着地把一只手从敞开的腰口伸进去，穿过一层薄薄的棉布面料，一直把手指塞进一条潮湿粘稠的甬道内。那里太小太软了，黏糊糊的，像片稠密的池水，四面八方的软肉挤压着她。damian被迫张开双腿，在她身下惊叫出声，随着jon往内毫不留情的深入探索发出疼痛的抽泣。

Jon一把按住她挣扎扭摆的胸口，用了点力气才捅进深处，然后试探着插进了第二根手指，拇指用力按上了外边干燥而坚硬的部位。damian剧烈地弹动了一下，又在暴力下屈服了。池水被指骨挤压了出来，damian也把内裤打湿了。jon第一次摸索到这个部位，已然忘记了最初的目的，只有兴奇和占有欲让她的心脏怦怦直跳。绝对没有人对她做过这个，damian微微痉挛着，双腿曲起夹着她的手腕想要挣脱，又不敢动。这感觉太奇怪，对方又是那个愚蠢又漂亮的jon，damian连愤怒的情绪都失踪了。她睁着湿润的绿眼睛软弱地对jon说“不要进来”，双唇微张着发出喘息，少女纤小的胸脯和腰胯都暴露在阳光下，裤子已经掉到了膝盖，内裤下裸露出一丁点粉色的豁口。她躺在被压得一塌糊涂的百合从里，高贵纯洁的褐色身体以一个扭曲的姿势被压在另一个少女身下，拼命想要遮挡一下。但是下半身被手指钉住了，她合不拢腿，只能含着那几根手指发抖，已经是一副备受侵犯的、任由jonathan对她做任何事的模样了。

而jon同样衣衫不整，长发散乱，像个十足的小太妹。

“不要进来?”jon困惑地重复，她的手指又动了动，听到了一点水声。

“嗯.....不要.....jon”

“为什么不要?”

“不要对我做这种事.....”damian抓着jon的手腕，她已经被弄得不像个王子了:“拔出去，我好疼。”

“对不起......damian。”

Damian虚弱得要命，于是Jon停下了继续侵犯的动作，她的手指上残留着透明的粘液和少女腥气。jon捞过附近石桌上的剪刀。

“damian，我不能嫁给你了。”

她也不要嫁给别人。

Jon坐在damian身上剪掉了自己的长头发。她爬起来，把她的小王子像刚刚遭遇过性侵犯那样留在草地上，两脚并用蹬上墙壁，双手抓住栏杆跳了出去。那束红玫瑰第二天还是会寄到wayne家里来，不过，算了。

在那之后，damian没来找过她了。倒不是因为两个小女孩能闹这么久的别扭，而是十一岁的damian修完了高中课程，专心去做其他科研了。她总是太忙，又太优秀，像jon这样除了长得不错以外全无优点的女孩没什么资本吸引她——想什么呢?她为什么还会觉得damian能被女孩子吸引，她的小王子也是个女孩子啊。她还把手指伸进小王子......天哪，她都把人弄哭了。damian会不会因为被这样做过了生病呢?

自己也该为此受到惩罚。jon坐在床上把两根手指伸进自己的洞穴里，狠狠按了下外面的豁口——她夹紧了腿。没那么疼，但她整个人发起痒来，两腿之间一跳一跳的，难受得要命，很快就流出了带腥味的粘液。她怎么就那样把damian扔在花园里了呢?那可是个高贵的王子，谁能对她做这种事?

jon沮丧不安，也不敢主动联系damian，她残存着一点希望damian会来主动找她，而那天确实到来了。

Wayne夫妻带着damian和grayson来家里做客。他们一桌人围在一起，这俩个过去形影不离的女孩克制又生疏地说话，damian还是穿着衬衫和小西装，她礼节性地微笑，冷冰冰的绿眼睛略过jon，然后停到窗外的红枫上。

都快一年了，疯狂和迷恋都已过去。没人提什么长大后结婚的蠢事，她们都长大了一岁。有些话不可以再说，有些事也都可以忘记，没有公主和王子，她们不是还能当朋友吗?

Damian的新学校还是离jon的不远，她们依旧可以一起吃午饭。她们认识许多一样的同学，那些女孩子都还记得damian，她甚至可以每年参加同龄人的校园舞会，而不是被什么年纪更大的男人带走。就算damian将来要和grayson哥哥结婚或者因为别的事离开她也没有关系，jon也会努力地和正常的人谈正常的恋爱，不困扰到她的小王子。oh,damian damian damian.

——jon悲伤地意识到她还是喜欢damian，不管那个人是不是个王子。她想和她一起长大，住在一起，睡在一起，牵着手一起进教堂。

Jon吃完饭一个人跑到后院去了。她蹲在地上，后院里也有一株红枫，damian送的，长得也很不错。jon已经不爱打扮了，不穿裙子，不穿皮鞋，也不想再把头发留长，她踢着墙壁，听到wayne一家离开道别的声音。

他们要走了。

Jon也该去道别，做个懂礼貌的好孩子。她多想看看damian——如果可以，她还想抱抱她。

只是想想。

Jon没动。

她听到头顶有窸窸窣窣的声音，jon抬起头，越过重重叠叠的红枫叶看到了一张脸，它被叶片的模糊色块分割成了小小的半张，小领结，西装是片温柔的尼亚加拉蓝，光线不对，时间不对，情节也不太对，此刻那对绿眼睛直望着她，于是那些“不对”都没有什么关系了。damian像只灵敏的小猴子挂在墙头，朝jon伸出一只手。

“认识一下，我叫Damian wayne，我知道你爱我，我也一直也挺喜欢你的，但是你不准说出去。”

Damian像是因为紧张咽了口唾沫。

“Jonathan kent ，想要和我一起玩吗?”

 

 

 

 

“我才不要和你玩！我是个高塔公主。”

Jon笑起来，她蹬上墙壁，抓住了damian的手。她们还有许多人生可以一起度过，就从今晚开始，一块翻出墙，手拉手跑进漆黑的小巷子里。

至少还有现在。

 

END


End file.
